the_boi_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Items are a major part of the gameplay of The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. Once obtained, items allow the player to advance through the game, empower the player, weaken the player, and other effects. Types of Items There are several different types of items that the player can discover and obtain in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. *Collectibles **Active Collectibles ***ACTIVE COL. ****ACTIVE COL. DESC. **Passive Collectibles ***PASSIVE COL. ****PASSIVE COL. DESC. *Trinkets **TRINKET ***TRINKET DESC. Pickups When Pickups are walked on, they are automatically added to the player's inventory. Pickups can only be used once unless otherwise specified. The player can have maximum of 99 Bombs, 99 Keys, and 99 Coins. Any further Pickups will keep the counter at 99. |- |Bombs | | Bombs are laid down with the E key by default, blowing up after a short while. The explosion can damage enemies, damage the player, and destroy various obstacles such as Rocks, Jugs, Cobwebs, and Poop. Bombs can also uncover Secret Rooms and Super Secret Rooms. Only Bombs can open Stone Chests. This particular pickup has a variant named 1 + 1 Bombs that gives the player two bombs instead of the usual one. |- |Keys | | Keys can be used to open locked doors to rooms such as Item Rooms, Shops, Dice Rooms, Libraries, and more. Keys have two variants, the first being 1 + 1 Keys, a pickup that gives the player two keys instead of one, the second bing the Golden Key, a pickup that allows the player unlimited key usage for the current floor. |- |Coins | | Coins can be used to purchase items from Shop Rooms, used to play the Slot Machine, Fortune Telling Machine, and Shell Game, and donated to Bums. One coin is required to enter the Arcade Room. |- |Hearts | | There are four different types of hearts, the first being Red Hearts, a Pickup that fills either a half, a full, or two full Red Heart Containers when specified, the second being Soul Hearts, a Pickup the gives the player either a half or a full Soul Heart Container, the third being Eternal Hearts, a white heart that gives the player a half Sacred Heart Container and, if transported from one floor to the next or if two are picked up on the same floor, gives the player a Red Heart Container, and the fourth being Black Hearts, hearts that either give the player a half or a full Black Heart Container when specified, in which, when the container is depleted, every enemy in the room takes 40 damage. |- |Batteries | | When a Battery is picked up, it fully charges the player's Active Collectible. If the player either lacks an Active Collectible or if their Active Collectible is already fully charged, the battery cannot be picked up. |} *Consumables **Tarot Cards ***INSERT TAROT CARD ****INSERT TAROT CARD DESC. **Misc. Cards ***INSERT MISC. CARD ****INSERT MISC. CARD DESC. **Pills ***PILL ****PILL EFFECT **Runes ***RUNE ****RUNE EFFECT